1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile vent and, in particular, relates to a roof vent and supporting framework which are particularly suited for retrofit installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A popular option in European automobiles has been the sun roof which is generally formed as a fabric closure in an opening of a roof panel of the car. Recently, a similar option has been made available on new American cars which is formed as a sliding, rigid metal or glass panel that is mounted in the roof of the automobile and is provided with a power assist for opening and closing the opening. This option is quite expensive and has an elaborate construction requiring installation of reinforcement members to carry the bulk and weight of the mechanism.
A common disadvantage of most sun roof installations is that the sliding or closure panel of the sun roof does not baffle the occupants from the wind which is turbently introduced into the car through the open sun roof at highway speeds.
Most automobiles also lack adequate ventilation and do not provide sufficient flow of outside air through the car to insure the comfort of the occupants. It is, therefore, necessary to open the car windows and endure the noise and force of the wind through the windows or operate the energy consuming air conditioner on cars equipped with air conditioners. It is, therefore, desirable to provide additional ventilation provisions in an automobile and, desirably, combine such ventilation provision in a removable roof vent installation, thereby securing the desired ventilation with the pleasing advantages of a sun roof. Desirably, such an installation should be designed for retrofitting of existing cars as well as for use on original equipment.